


【米英】夕陽西下／Alas, Beyond The Sunset

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [58]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英＋師徒組普魯士正要開口問英國什麽時候會到，卻發現身旁美國青年的眼神「刷」地亮了起來。他順著對方的視綫看去，不遠處馬路旁的計程車上跳下來一個瘦削青年——除了英國還能有誰。－年輕國家收斂了笑意，認真地聽年長國家與其說是抱怨不如說是苦悶的話語，伸手飛快地抹掉總是倔强的英國人難得泛紅的眼角，然後在對方還沒來得及反應的情況下，將剝開包裝紙的奶糖塞進他的嘴巴裡，說：「收到糖果的小孩們很高興啊，挺好的。」「……」英國幾乎是僵在了原地，半張著嘴，顯然完全沒有習慣美國人那親昵得過分的舉動。「讓你和加拿大他們的空軍也加入『糖果轟炸機』隊列吧？給柏林的孩子們來個世界各國的糖果大放送！」美國張開雙臂，笑容是一臉明亮。－他們就那樣并肩而坐，安靜地看窗外的田野樹木順著鐵軌「哐當哐當」的聲響不斷從眼前後退，車窗外所有的人和景色都被落日濃鬱的顔色覆蓋，車内的光綫溫柔地減弱。美國望著全神貫注地看風景的英國，夕陽的暖色在對方綠色的眼和蒼白的臉上搖曳，再搖曳。對英國來説，太陽是什麽呢。曾那樣驕傲地被形容為「日不落帝國」的國家，看著太陽下沉，將天空讓渡出來，是否會喚起什麽想法呢。－「我對你，可是一直都用行動證明啊。」美國揚起嘴角，將英國人的手放在唇邊親了一下。「……笨蛋。」英國翻轉過手掌，在他的臉頰上刮了一下，「我知道。」夕陽西下，前方的路遠且長。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【米英】夕陽西下／Alas, Beyond The Sunset

**夕陽西下／Alas, Beyond The Sunset**

烤得噴香的麵包從中間劃開，先鋪一層切碎的德式酸黃瓜，夾上熱騰騰、外皮焦脆且油脂飽滿的豬肉香腸，再撒上洋葱碎粒，然後交叉擠上番茄醬和芥末醬，整個用油紙包住——這是最適合拿在手上享用的美式快餐之一了。

美式熱狗在全球各國都有調整和流行的口味，但對美國來説，經典口味和搭配是其中最好的，站在他身旁的普魯士人顯然也這麽想。

在美國一口咬掉半個熱狗的同時，普魯士三兩口就將自己的那份吞了下去，又吩咐在熱狗車後忙碌的夥計追加了四份，差別只在於將豬肉腸換成牛肉和鷄肉。

「這家味道確實不錯，」美國將第一份戰績吞下，手臂倚在熱狗車的櫃檯上，顯然不怎麽餓的青年饒有興致地打量熱狗車上貼著的那些太空主題裝飾和後面擺著的紀念品——不少都是NASA授權發行的。

「配合這個風格，完全可以考慮改名叫『宇宙熱狗』，哈哈。」

「嘿嘿，這想法不錯，下次遇到老闆的話我向他提議。」銀髮青年爽快地附和，突然朝美國擠了擠眼睛，「説起來，你美國如今能把宇宙和太空當品牌一樣到處炫耀，可沒少了我們這邊的貢獻啊。」

聽到「我們」這個詞時美國挑了挑眉：「又在說那個啊。像是『回形針行動』那樣的事我可沒辦法單幹，那些原籍德國的科學家可是一直積極配合——當然，後來都成為『我們』美國人了。」他上揚的嘴角帶著些狡黠。

「因爲你小子算準了時機啊，我那個混蛋上司氣數已盡，阿西跟我都被你和蘇聯那混賬打得七零八落了，」普魯士用手指敲了敲桌面，「你們美國佬還很不挑，即便是原先的納粹，看到有利可圖還是照收不誤。」

美國的眼神飛快閃爍了下：「畢竟V-2火箭設計圖和那些人的腦子，對我來説都很有用啊。」

「我知道，」普魯士不客氣地哼了聲，「你這兩百多年裡表現得夠露骨了，野心家。」

「哈哈，」美國青年並不否認那實在算不上褒義的形容詞，「真要說的話，那批科學家算是『時代』的罕有產物吧，就算沒有我，也有其他家夥會採取行動的。」

「當然。像馮.布勞恩那樣的科學家，也不是哪裡都能找到。」

「你居然還記得那些人的名字，」美國意外地看了眼表情意外認真的年長國家，「我都忘得差不多了，那次行動的清單很長啊。」

「因爲本大爺一直堅持寫日記啊，還經常拿出來回顧，」普魯士接過不知第幾份的熱狗，不客氣地咬下一大口，「不過那種形勢下，總比被蘇聯那家夥挖走好。所以——你就好好感謝我吧。」

美國看著普魯士豁達的神情，笑得一臉爽朗：「這種話從你嘴裡説出來，更有説服力。」

「所以這一餐你請客啦。」

「當然！」

「説起來，你小子怎麽會來柏林？一大早把人叫出來，得虧本大爺親切友善，你才沒落單。」

「我不會落單的。」美國人聳聳肩。

普魯士猛地錘了下掌心：「啊，我想起來了，阿西今天出席的那場會議……英國也在吧？對嘛，你是來見那個眉毛的。嘿，這算什麽，『爲愛走千里』？超大國可真夠閑的啊。」

美國心想收到訊息就立刻應邀跑出來的家夥有什麽資格說我，但沒反駁。他將手上那份熱狗吃完，舔舔手指，才不緊不慢地開口：「反正之後我跟英國都要去法國一趟，正好一石二鳥。」

「嘖嘖，你這小子真夠算計的。」

「謝謝稱讚。」年輕國家厚顔地承認了。

－

吃飽喝足一番後，普魯士正要開口問英國什麽時候會到，卻發現身旁美國青年的眼神「刷」地亮了起來。

他順著對方的視綫看去，不遠處馬路旁的計程車上跳下來一個瘦削青年，身上穿著襯衫和西褲，一手拿著西裝外套，一手拉著小行李箱，正匆匆朝他們小跑過來——除了英國還能有誰。

終於到達他們面前時，英國人的臉上帶著汗珠和歉意：「抱歉，讓你們久等了。」

「沒什麽可抱歉的，反正這一頓是美國付錢，」普魯士大方地朝他招了招手，當作打過招呼。

英國環視他們身後那輛熱狗車的裝飾，一臉似笑非笑，似乎想説些調侃的話語，美國卻認真地盯住英國人往後梳得整齊的髮型看了一陣，伸手將對方的前髮往下撥散，才笑著説：「這樣更好。」

英國瞥了眼普魯士，抬手彈走美國的手掌，咕噥了句：「笨蛋。」

普魯士並不在意兩人的親昵動作，凑過來問：「喂英國，你應該餓了吧？」

英國看著兩位身形明顯比他壯碩的青年在熱狗車櫃檯上堆起來的紙包裝，遲疑地點點頭：「我想……一份應該夠了。」

普魯士玩味地掃了英國人一眼，倒是沒拿他的食量開玩笑，直接幫他點了植物蛋白做的素熱狗，醬料用的是希臘酸奶醬，說是這些年很風靡的口味。英國禮貌地朝他道了謝。

普魯士跟美國和英國各自的關係都不錯，偶爾會互相發點彼此的日常和見聞，類似知根知底、但又不過分親密和入侵彼此空間的朋友那樣。

英國挺珍惜這個形式的交情。他們終究是國家，能有像普魯士這樣和他們沒有利益衝突的對象可以發發牢騷，偶爾回顧過去，并且一起嘲笑法國和西班牙那些混球們……總歸是不錯的。

他們心照不宣地很少談及如今的政治環境或是公事。如今的普魯士終究和名爲「路德」的那個德國住在柏林的同一個屋簷下，是如同親兄弟的關係，有些話題他們會自然而然地回避。

比如今天在柏林舉辦的這場會議，比如英國脫離歐盟。對英國來說，這幾年如同他的國家生涯中一個巨大的轉折點，國民的選擇促成了這個轉折。那麽無可避免地，英國今後就要和從前那些曾同爲成員國的家夥們展開單獨的貿易協議和國防政策商談，而他本人今後隨著上司或代表團前來歐洲大陸的次數會變得更多——這跟美國那邊的狀況是很不一樣的。他并沒有太多選擇權。

「工作都結束了吧，之後怎麽打算？要本大爺帶你們在柏林觀光一下嗎？」

「導游這種事就不麻煩你了，而且我們逗留時間不長。」英國婉轉地回覆，剛脫離工作行程的他暗自腹誹對面這人到底是有多閑。

美國朝馬路另一側努了努嘴，說：「我有租車，我們自己隨便轉轉就行。午後的火車班次去法國。」

「哦，那時間還挺趕。不過你小子居然會選坐火車啊？」

「因爲英國說在歐洲走動，坐火車比趕飛機舒服些。」

「那倒是。」普魯士一臉認同。

「有時真搞不懂你們這些歐洲國家的喜好。」美國很明顯地聳肩。他也有過一段喜歡坐火車穿行美洲大陸的時期，但那都是上上個世紀的事情了。

「但你還是很配合嘛，挺好。」銀髮青年伸出雙手拍了美國和英國的肩膀，笑容裡別有深意，「那就這樣吧，一路安全。下次見。」

英國明白那笑容裡的含義，幾乎條件反射地紅了臉，他小聲回答：「你也是，保重。下次再見。」

－

美國人和英國人這次的約會——準確來説該是「相聚」——確實比平常的更顯匆忙。

美國乘坐的航班在清晨抵達柏林，而兩天前就在柏林進行公務的英國則是直到上午才結束工作。跟普魯士道別後，兩人才算真正有了獨處的時間。

美國對此並不太在意，隔著大西洋相戀這麽多年，他早已習慣了地理距離和時間的制約。

而且跟近期的英國不太一樣，他這陣子並不算太忙。在一番混亂之後總算迎來了新的上司和管理團隊，那些掌握權力也背負責任的人類有一大堆需要緊急處理的事務，他們在白宮西翼和國會山的脚步總是匆忙。大多數人既無暇也不願意在這種狀況下把美國本人攪和進去，生怕給這「國家意志的本體」增添不必要的精神壓力，連五角大樓的將軍們也讓他趁這段時期多加休息，養精蓄銳。

沒有特別公事在身的青年，連這次去法國都是上司提到要例行拜訪老盟友時隨口答應，並在聽説英國會從德國前往法國後才真正確定下來的——如果沒有後面這個因素，他很大概率是不會動身的。

一旦做了決定，他索性再提前些直接飛來德國，順帶約普魯士出來算是敘個舊，隨便聊幾句。他對那位在少年時期對自己有過重要影響的普魯士人還是上心的，但也就是做到這種程度而已——跟此刻坐在他租來的汽車副駕駛座上的英國，自然沒法比較。

「火車發車時間是下午四點，車站也很近，先在這附近轉一圈吧。」美國人連疑問句都沒用，直接將車往柏林市中心的方向開。

英國瞥了他一眼：「『不接受反對意見』，對吧。」

「完全正確！」美國大聲笑起來，伸手在英國帶著些疲憊的臉上撫了一下。

英國挑了挑眉，轉頭看窗外變化的路標和建築，行人和車輛愈發密集，直到大部分德語路標都出現了英文翻譯版本時，他才意識到他們已經身處距離火車站很近的費德里克大街，柏林最爲繁忙的觀光景點和商業區，有不少博物館也坐落在這附近。

在這種地方游覽雖然老掉牙，卻也符合他們「海外游客」的身份——而且再怎麽說，他們和這個地方都有著密切聯係。

路過「查理檢查哨」時，英國的視綫停留在對面墻上懸掛著的美國和英國的國旗上——當然那是美國的星星還只有48顆時的款式。這個檢查哨竪著個巨大的雙面立牌，一側是美國士兵的肖像，另一側是蘇聯士兵的肖像，與其說是模擬當年的景象，其實不過是象徵而已。跟蘇聯處於冷戰的那個時代哪裡會有滿臉笑容地用智能手機在這附近留影、臉上無憂無慮的人群呢。

這個檢查哨曾經拆了幾次又重建，如今儼然成為游客的打卡景點之一，更滑稽的是，馬路這一邊就竪著個巨大的麥當勞標記。

午後的天氣熱得厲害，雖然車上空調還算充足，但英國還是覺得有些口乾了。他還沒開口説話，美國已經將車開進麥當勞的汽車專用通道，飛快下單取來了兩份碳酸飲料和一份奶昔。

「……每次跟你一起，我的健康指數都會明顯下降。」英國在青年遞來奶昔時這麽説著，徑直挖起一勺放進嘴裡。

「等下可以在火車站上買些比較健康的。」美國說，朝英國揚了揚下巴，年長國家撇撇嘴，挖下更大的一勺奶昔塞進了駕駛中的美國人嘴裡。

這附近的車速終究快不起來，又因爲是博物館區，建築都有些歷史含義在裡頭，大部分行人和車輛也樂意慢速地觀賞。

他們的汽車慢慢地往前開，路過一處巷角時美國不自覺地挑了眉。那個懸在巷口的巨大紅色五角星，在美國看來實在有點惡趣味。

對德國來説，這樣的擺設既算是展示歷史，也可以當成警示，如果代入普魯士兼前東德青年的身份來看的話，似乎還有著「看吧，這都是已經被本大爺扔進歷史垃圾堆的東西了」這樣對如今的俄羅斯並沒有什麽實際威力的宣言。而普魯士或東德本身，也不會在歷史上留下更多痕跡了。

當然，無論如今的俄羅斯繼承了那個年代的多少份量，蘇聯畢竟是過去式了，也只應該成爲過去式，就跟身後那個「查理檢查哨」一樣。

雖然那個年代的美國并非經常出入柏林，但他對這個檢查哨是很有印象的。四分之三個世紀以前和蘇聯關係最爲緊張的年代，他跟英國都在這個地方停留過一段時間，在這個美軍特別設置的檢查哨出入過許多次。

那時候的檢查哨就那樣孤單地立在長得看不見邊際的柏林墻中，往北邊是舊時的東柏林，也是普魯士呆了很長時間的地方——當然那住處早就拆了；往南邊則是西柏林。這地方被蘇聯封鎖的那一年，美國曾經跟那位和他本人一樣異想天開的空軍上校，開著轟炸機從這上方的天空飛過，美國飛行員們為那些在地面上苦苦等候的孩子們投下了裝著各色糖果的小傘包，換來無數天真的笑容和喜悅的淚水。

那時候美國和英國大多是在戰情室碰頭，英國人用不冷不熱的語氣評價他的行爲，說美國人總是那樣出人意料，在蘇聯的强力對抗下，哪有多少人會去考慮燃料和生存急需品之外的事。

「真是難以理解的……笨蛋。」年長國家皺著眉頭這樣說，卻用更小的音量補充了句，「但並不讓人討厭。」

美國就只是笑，不覺得有什麽可反駁的。

鼓吹和陷入戰爭時的人類是狂熱且不具備理智的。不如説如果還有理智的話，就不會將那些携帶著自身血緣與基因的孩童放置在那樣巨大的危難之中了。英國說這些話的時候眼神黯淡。

年輕國家收斂了笑意，認真地聽年長國家與其說是抱怨不如說是苦悶的話語，伸手飛快地抹掉總是倔强的英國人難得泛紅的眼角，然後在對方還沒來得及反應的情況下，將剝開包裝紙的奶糖塞進他的嘴巴裡，說：「收到糖果的小孩們很高興啊，挺好的。」

「……」英國幾乎是僵在了原地，半張著嘴，顯然完全沒有習慣美國人那親昵得過分的舉動。

「讓你和加拿大他們的空軍也加入『糖果轟炸機』隊列吧？給柏林的孩子們來個世界各國的糖果大放送！」美國張開雙臂，笑容是一臉明亮。

……

美國如今仍然記得英國那時的表情完全可以用「五味雜陳」、「悲喜交加」來形容。

雖然在柏林的那段時間，情緒不像熱戰和戰場上那樣地緊綳，卻仍是很難忘的特別回憶呐。那是他們還沒對彼此敞開心扉、沒有正式確立關係的舊時光。

那時的英國真是太倔强了——當然現在也很倔强——總是隱忍，被打壓還要僞裝毫無動搖，明明總是在注視著他，會因爲他的幾句話和親昵行爲而臉紅心跳，嘴上還要佯裝毫不在乎。

如果當初……算了，這種假設也沒什麽意義，再怎麽頑固怎麽倔强，那也是他從兩百多年前就眷戀著的對象。

美國側頭看了下身旁的英國人，窗外的風將對方的劉海吹得輕輕飄起，他笑了笑，重新發動因爲紅綠燈而暫熄的引擎，一路朝火車站開去。

－

美國在火車站服務臺還掉租來的汽車之後，英國也終於將那身暫時不必要的西裝和皮鞋換成了更適合長途火車的休閑薄襯衫和軟底鞋。

美國回來時看到英國裝作若無其事的神態就樂了，他一眼就認出那件薄荷綠的襯衫是之前兩人在倫敦市中心約會時買的：「我就說這個顔色很好吧。」

英國將心裡的一點甜蜜按下去，囉嗦地解釋：「正好可以把西裝收起來，到巴黎那邊的酒店直接送去乾洗，免得被鬍子混蛋找到笑柄。」

「好好好，」美國人拉起英國人的手邁進柏林火車站的大型連鎖超商，開始從食品架上掃食物，結賬後大部分塞進他身上那個巨大無比的旅行用登山包，另一些直接提在手上，然後就帶著自己的所有物包括英國，登上再過不久就出發前往巴黎的「歐洲之星」。

兩人買的一等座本就比普通座位寬敞，消費並不節制的美國特地為行李也買了票，兩人佔據四人份的空間，明顯讓這趟8小時的旅程舒適不少。

儘管如此，等候發車時還在隨意翻著書的英國，在火車開動沒多久之後就睡著了。

他看上去真的很疲憊，大半天下來吃的東西不多，牢騷比平常來得少，連美國偶爾的調笑也都不太搭理，這自然讓年輕國家感到有些無趣。他注視著英國人略皺著的金色粗眉毛和眼睛下方那淡淡的黑眼圈，無奈地呼了口氣。

他們偶爾會抱怨工作，抱怨上司和政客的無能，但無論是否身處本質惡劣無能的政權，無論各自有著什麽樣的性格，他們這些「國家意志的人類形態」，是不會逃避工作的。與其說是盡忠職守或使命感，不如說「國事」就如同一份契約和身份證明，那些只有他們才能知曉和過問、關乎國家走向的事情，和他們那樣緊密地聯繫和捆綁著。

美國將身體往下陷了些，他雖然也是從前一天開始就沒停下脚步，但休假終究是休假，精力依然不錯。英國睡著的時候，他開始隨意用平板電腦看些科技類的影片，沒過多久就跟隔壁座那一家人説笑起來。

……

英國是在美國青年和一位棕髮小男孩觀看游戲直播的熱烈討論聲中醒來的。

他揉了揉太陽穴，掙扎著睜開眼睛，美國披在他身上的外套往下滑了一些。他看著對面的青年和孩童的兩雙藍色眼睛快樂地望著他。

「你醒啦——早安。」

「……這麽大的動靜，怎麼也該醒了。」英國小聲咕噥著坐直身軀，對面那小男孩歪了下頭，用語法不太準確的英語問：「我吵到你了嗎？」

英國微笑著搖搖頭，指著美國：「是這家夥嗓門太大了。」被指控為始作俑者的青年聳聳肩，從登山包裡翻出一小把糖果遞給小男孩，讓他回到家人身邊。男孩大概已經玩得盡興，歡天喜地地收下小禮物就坐了回去。他跟美國的對話全程是英語夾雜零星的德語詞，溝通起來居然沒有障礙。

英國人的德語水平早已生疏，四分之三個世紀前他以不太高明的間諜身份潛入德國時曾突擊學過那麽一些德語，如今可以說忘得一乾二净了。再説這麽些年過去，德國也已經更替了一、兩代人，很多德語的用法想必也跟過去不同了。

「要吃東西嗎？」美國將嘴上叼著的棒棒糖用力嚼碎，從登山包裡翻出個雜錦水果杯遞給英國，「我猜你應該想吃點水果。」

英國點點頭接了過來，用小叉子叉起最上面的菠蘿：「我好像睡了挺久，都能見到夕陽了。」他望向窗外那還算明亮但已西沉的太陽。

「也就兩個多小時。」

英國轉過來看他：「説起來，難得你沒說要在柏林訂酒店住一晚。」

「哈哈，你真瞭解我。我本來想在柏林圍墻附近訂酒店，有那種窗外可以直接看到東柏林墻的主題房間哦。可惜全都租出去了。」

「真夠惡趣味的。」英國翻了個白眼，抬脚踢向美國的小腿，被敏捷地避開了。美國青年站起身，舒展了下雙臂，直接坐到跟英國相同的一側座位。他攤開手掌朝英國示意，年長國家輕笑著說了聲「幼稚」，放下水果杯，將手放到對方的手裡，很快地被厚實的觸感包裹住。

他們就那樣并肩而坐，安靜地看窗外的田野樹木順著鐵軌「哐當哐當」的聲響不斷從眼前後退，車窗外所有的人和景色都被落日濃鬱的顔色覆蓋，車内的光綫溫柔地減弱。

美國望著全神貫注地看風景的英國，夕陽的暖色在對方綠色的眼和蒼白的臉上搖曳，再搖曳。

對英國來説，太陽是什麽呢。

曾那樣驕傲地被形容為「日不落帝國」的國家，看著太陽下沉，將天空讓渡出來，是否會喚起什麽想法呢。

美國覺得他們這些國家，硬要說有什麽共通點的話，大概是都無法擺脫「象徵」這種東西。

他們的名字附著各種象徵，美國的老鷹和星星的旗幟，英國的皇冠和大本鐘，蘇聯那巨大的紅星和錘子鐮刀，德國和普魯士曾經的鐵十字……他們的歷史上也携帶著各種各樣的象徵，英國送給美國的自由鐘和堅毅桌，法國塞納河上那個美國回贈的自由女神像小型複刻品，象徵緊密的特殊關係，象徵古老的聯盟和友情。

眼花繚亂的物品和符號，在人們的口耳相傳和腦中不停地重複再重複，就被冠上擺脫不掉的含義，成了象徵，和他們的國家身份緊緊相連起來。

注視著太陽西沉、卻早已不是帝國的英國在想些什麽呢。

他的表情是那樣地平靜，嘴角是一絲若有似無的笑意……也許什麽也沒在想吧。

太陽如過去千年一樣升起又落下，日光的長度因四季輪轉而漸增或漸減。

大西洋上的島國不過是回歸原來的地理姿態，去經歷這自宇宙而來的光和熱，與這星球上的多數國家並沒有什麽不同。

美國覺得自己確實是腦袋太閑，換成平常他是不會因爲眼前這樣的景色聯想那麽多的，尤其是這種思考後不會得出任何結果、對方也未必能回答的問題。

「這時候放這首曲子，真是不合時宜。」英國突然開口，手指在美國的手心戳了幾下。

「嗯？」美國意識到他指的是車廂内播放的鋼琴樂，他稍微認真聼了下，「這曲子聽著有點耳熟。」

「你認真的嗎？」英國一臉好氣又好笑，眼神和嘴角明顯生動了起來，「這是貝多芬的《月光曲》。」

「原來這就是《月光曲》啊。我不太記鋼琴曲的名字。」

「記得到達法國之後，千萬別在奧地利在場時說這種話，那位貴族先生是真的會爲此生氣的。」

「好——不過我很久沒見過他了，有點忘記他的長相了。」

「簡直太沒禮貌了……」英國下意識地皺了眉頭，「你跟歐洲一些家夥們，已經疏遠有一段時間了吧。」

「你説這種話沒什麽說服力哦。」

英國因這回答一愣，片刻後才撇了撇嘴：「又不是我能控制的事情。」

「當然。」美國不以爲意地說，「啊——我可惦記著法國親手製作的閃電泡芙呢，剛才已經跟他預訂了。」

「你就沒對我說過這種話……」英國人順嘴回道，很快意識到自己的語氣明顯的酸溜溜，趕緊接了句，「剛才那個不算。」他的語氣聽著强硬，但臉頰仍是紅了一片，跟夕陽傾瀉下的最後一層橙色光融在一起。

「我對你，可是一直都用行動證明啊。」美國揚起嘴角，將英國人的手放在唇邊親了一下。

「……笨蛋。」英國翻轉過手掌，在他的臉頰上刮了一下，「我知道。」

那雙翡翠綠的眼睛被夕陽反射成亮晶晶的琥珀色，寶石一般透亮。

夕陽西下，前方的路遠且長。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 回形針行動（Operation Paperclip，1945-1990），WW2即將結束，美國戰略情報局(CIA)把超過1,600名的原納粹德國科學家、工程師和技師秘密邀請到美國的行動。這些科學家包括曾參與納粹德國V-2火箭研制的馮·布勞恩團隊等人，為美國後來的太空計劃奠下重要根基。
> 
> 2\. 柏林空運(Berlin Airlift)：1948-1949年西柏林遭到蘇聯封鎖期間，美、英、加、澳、新等盟軍的空軍部隊聯合的空中運輸行動，1年内進行了27.8萬次飛行，向柏林居民投送232.6萬噸燃料和食物。其中有名的「糖果轟炸機」（Candy Bomber），是由美國空軍上校Gail Halvorsen及其部隊發起的行動，將來自美國各企業和社群捐贈的23噸糖果做成小降落傘投送包，送給身在柏林的孩子們。
> 
> 3\. 「查理檢查哨」(Checkpoint Charlie)，位於柏林墻博物館外，美國1960–1991年在東西柏林間設置的通道之一，是冷戰時期的重要標志。


End file.
